Rydlen
Rydlen is a character introduced in Chapter 55: Rotten to the Core, and was one of the characters banished to the World of Banishment. He's the son of Ridley (from Metroid), and shares similar attributes. Rydlen has a pet Lycanroc, mainly for his Midnight form. He had a crush on Chrystine when they debuted, but is now dating Pheromosa. Appearance Rydlen is a purple, lizard-like humanoid being, as tall as an average human. He has claws, ragged wings, and a long thin tail tipped with a blade. His clothes are often ragged, colored purple, black, or red. Personality Rydlen is free spirited, and tends to take risks, often not caring about consequences. As the son of Ridley, the leader of space pirates, his upbringing makes him enjoy some lesser evils, like theft. Though being with Pheromosa taught him to tone this down a bit. He can still be a bit mischievous. Abilities Rydlen has claws, fire breath, wings, and a bladed tail, similar to Ridley's. Rydlen's tail is very flexible and used when Rydlen's arms are busy, if he's fighting, or just lazy. Rydlen can also fly decently fast, but can spin out under harsh conditions. Hailing from Zebes, Rydlen also poses incredible heat resistance. He hanged out in Norfair, a place that contains high temperatures and magma (likely 1300° Fahrenheit), meaning he wouldn't mind anything lower than that. However, he is weak to cold as he's a cold-blooded creature. Relationships Pheromosa Rydlen fell in love with Pheromosa when he first experienced her slim appearance and incredible pheromones. Ever since then, he tried to hit on her when given the chance. The relationship was somewhat similar to Abi and Jason's. When visiting Aurast's bar, Rydlen and Pheromosa ended up dancing, ending with a kiss. Ever since then, Rydlen and Pheromosa officially became a couple. Shita When Rydlen first met Shita, he couldn't help but take the Lurer for a spin. Every now and then, Rydlen gets together with Shita in their secret relationship, even making love. Story Arc World of Banishment Rydlen was one of the banished characters, along with Chrystine, Adele, and Gande. The world reminded him of his home world, Zebes. He didn't mind being there. While there, he found Lycanroc, whom Rydlen took in because of Lycanroc's Midnight form. Meadow Peace High Rydlen appreciated the change of scenery upon arriving at the main world. As one of the banished characters, Red and Metal decided to put him at Meadow Peace High. He meets Chrystine, who he falls in love with. He occasionally flirts with her, usually around him wanting her to feed off his love. While there, he decides to join Biology, Pokemon Training, Algebra, and History classes. Rydlen's Party After the first official day of school, Rydlen decides to celebrate with a party. He invites the main cast, including Mawile, Gande, Chrystine, and many more. Abi, Kimari, Kacie, and especially Caleb are suspicious of this, however. They come, but get at a distance while waiting for the party to start. Upon arriving, Mawile and Gande come across Midnight Lycanroc. After a small talk with Midnight, 9:00 reaches, and Rydlen welcomes everyone. Rydlen made some nuggets from meat gotten from Zebes, made from harmless beings on Zebes and some humans or the party, as well as getting chips, sauces, orange soda, water, and whiskey. Trivia * Even though Rydlen's classified as a certified hero, he's still willing to commit to unheroic acts, such as theft. ** This makes Rydlen the most villainous certified hero, although Pheromosa got him to minimize this. * Even though Rydlen steals fruits at the market, he still pays for Zebes meat. This is because that company doesn't get much customers. * Possibly by coincidence, all of Rydlen's crushes have been insect-like, and the two he did hook up with are white. Category:Certified Heroes